


Eleutheromaniac

by armored_alchemist



Series: Freedom [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Baby, F/M, Trapped, wistfully staring out of a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armored_alchemist/pseuds/armored_alchemist
Summary: An excessive craving or zeal for freedom. Edward finds his child feels likewise. Trapped in his marriage, caged in her crib.





	Eleutheromaniac

"Waah! Waaaah!"

Ed stirred in his bed, thinking maybe the baby would fall asleep on its own.

"WAAAHHH!"

The baby's cry was incessant, and so a cantankerous Ed very reluctantly dragged himself out of warm linen sheets to go see what the hell was wrong this time. Probably hungry again, despite having fed her - the golden-haired man glanced at the clock - two hours ago? Three? Ed stretched his lethargic muscles, lethargic from lack of sleep, cracked his neck and, after shaking his foot to rid it of pins and needles, stumbled groggily down the hall to the second room on the left. 

He flicked the light on, and before him was a room filled with every shade of soft pink. Ed let let his eyes trail down the sickly sweet wallpaper to a bed with plastic bars built into it to prevent escape. He approached the crib.

As carefully as he was capable (very), Ed wrapped his arms around the baby whose hair and eyes mimicked his and picked her up; first smelling her soft scent, then bouncing her gently against his broad chest. That's what Winry always did, and it worked wonders.

His actions didn't seem to have any effect initially, until he moved to the window. When he pulled back the curtain to reveal miniscule specks of water cascading down from the frozen sky onto an equally frozen, stark white ground, her crying ceased. Perhaps the entirety of her limited attention span was absorbed in the pretty, easy-to-follow movement of snowflakes. Or perhaps she forgot how to speak as her eyes were drawn to the illusion of freedom. 

Those were Ed's hypotheses, and the latter was verified as Amelia outstretched the hand she had been absentmindedly chewing on out towards the window.

Holding her firmly as her pleas for attention were finally settled, Ed patted the babe's back and spoke.

"Oh..." Ed's heart constricted in his chest. "You too, huh?"

Were Ed less deeply invested in his emotions, the moment when Winry burst in the room without warning would have earned a nice startled reaction, maybe a little squeak (squeak from a pipsqueak?). As it was, Edward offered a calm greeting, turning his head about to see her beautiful face.

"Hey, Win."

The smile she heard in her husband's voice, as well as his (pseudo) genuine smile, calmed her. 

"Hey, Ed." She returned his smile.

Visibly relaxing, Winry took four steps and stood by his side. Amelia quickly retracted her hand from the air, stuffing it right back in her mouth. 

"I can take it from here." Winry went to pick up the baby, and she did. Ed placed a hand around Win's waist, moving closer to his wife.  

After cooing and breastfeeding the baby, Win placed her back in the bed, then glanced up at Ed, asking how in the world he got her to calm down so quickly. 

Ed stared wistfully through the glass to the outside world. 

"She likes the snow."


End file.
